The present disclosure relates to a component and more particularly to a monitored component having an internal sensor and method of additive manufacture.
The use of monitoring equipment and related sensors attached to operating components of, for example, machinery enables added safety benefits and the gathering of performance data often not feasible through external observation. Knowledge of such performance data can be used to enhance machinery efficiency and prevent or predict machinery downtime for maintenance. Current sensors are often hardwired to data collection devices thus limiting component applications due to complications of locating the wiring and the operating movement of the component.
Known wireless sensors may resolve some of these complications; however, and especially when embedding the sensors into the component, known machining and bonding techniques of sensor covers onto the component may create a host of mechanical (e.g. vibration) and chemical (e.g. moisture and corrosion) problems with the component that would not otherwise exist if an embedded sensor was not applied to the component.